Eternal Champion
The Eternal Champion (born in 3E 370)(25/1/98) Bethsoft - Timeline is the protagonist and player character of . Background As always, the 'Eternal Champion' is just a title given to the player; their true name is left to the creation of the person playing the game. The Eternal Champion helped rescue Uriel Septim VII from Oblivion after he was trapped there by the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn. Emperor Uriel Septim VII summoned the Imperial Battle Mage Jagar Tharn on rumors of treachery. Jagar Tharn betrayed him and transported the Emperor into another dimension. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane, witnessed his treachery and tried to warn the Elder Council, but was killed by Tharn. After months of planning, Jagar Tharn transformed himself into the image of the Emperor and took the throne. He summoned demon minions and transformed them into the Emperor's Guard. He also sent a low-ranking member of the emperor's court into the Imperial Dungeons to die. Ria Silmane became an incorporeal form through the use of magic and remains in this world so that she could warn the prisoner of Jagar Tharn's treachery and that the Emperor is actually Jagar Tharn in disguise. Ria created a key for the prisoner to escape their cell so they can escape. The only way to stop Jagar Tharn was to obtain the Staff of Chaos, in which he held his lifeforce, but the staff had been split by Tharn into 8 pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Since the prisoner was the only one that Ria Silmane could trust, it was up to them to reassemble the pieces and defeat Jagar Tharn. Finally, in 3E 399, after a long quest to reassemble the pieces which were hidden at the bottom of a dungeon in each province, The Champion finally reassembled the Staff of Chaos. However, Jagar Tharn was not defeated as they and Ria Silmane had hoped. There was one final piece in the Imperial Palace, the jewel to the Staff, which would make it complete. The prisoner fought their way through the Imperial Palace until they reached the basement level, where they fought with Tharn. During the fight, the prisoner touched the jewel of the staff, melting Jagar. The staff created a portal automatically to the dimension in which the Emperor and General Warhaft were being held. The Emperor then made them the Eternal Champion as a reward for saving them and defeating Jagar Tharn. Fate The Eternal Champion's fate is left unknown at the end of Arena, however it is thought that they may have returned to their home province hailed as a great hero. Uriel Septim also claims that the hero will rule by his side, so the Eternal Champion may have been given some form of power over the Empire after the events of the game. Trivia *Although the Eternal Champion's name is created by the player, the manual refers to them as Talin. If this is the Champion's official name, their family name, nickname, or title remains to be seen. *Alduin's Wall in prophesied the events of Arena, showing Jagar destroying the Staff of Chaos that later resulted in the Eternal Champion's recovering of its pieces. *The Daggerfall Chronicles (The official strategy guide for ) reveals the Eternal Champion was born in 3E 370. This date would make them nineteen years old at the time Uriel Septim VII was trapped in Oblivion, and twenty-nine years old upon their defeat of Jagar Tharn.The Daggerfall Chronicles *The Eternal Champion and the Hero of Daggerfall are the only Heroes to be most likely dead. The Nerevarine became immune to aging due to curing their Corprus, the Hero of Kvatch is heavily implied to have become Sheogorath, and the Last Dragonborn is currently alive in the timeline of series. The Eternal Champion (assuming they were not an Elf) likely died of old age during the gap between Oblivion and Skyrim, and the Hero of Daggerfall was forced into a timeline where they died due to the Warp in the West. Appearances * * ja:Eternal Champion ru:Вечный Чемпион hu:Örök Bajnok es:Campeón Eterno id:Eternal Champion uk:Вічний Чемпіон Category:Arena: Characters Category:Heroes